Heroes from the future
by Dragonlord0
Summary: A devastating war occurs in a great distance in the future the only three survivors go back to the past when the one responsible goes back to conquer the past. Watch as three war surviving warriors go back and fight alongside the justice league and save the past from a monster. Oc characters. Harem. Lemons. girl on girl action. pregnancy. Slight crossover from marvel comics
1. Story of a hellish future

Chapter 1 Story of a hellish future

Up above earths orbit was a station known as the watch tower and alarms went off. Close by the tower a large sphere of some kind appeared and in a flash of blinding light a large ship about the size of earths moon appeared.

Inside the watchtower was a group of heroes known as the justice league.

"Wherever that ship came from its not moving but we need to investigate this carefully." A man known as batman said in a cautious voice.

"I am sensing life on that ship three to be exact but its faint." A green skinned man known as the martian man hunter said.

"Then we better get moving." A man in red and blue said known as superman the man of steel.

Minutes later

The justice league investigated the ship.

"Batman I'm not seeing anyone alive here. The inside of the ship is in perfect condition." Superman said.

"I'm picking up life signs near you." Batman said on the comms.

Superman opened a door and found three pods of some kind. Looking at one of them he whipped his hand on the glass to clear the fog and saw a man who looked to be 17 to 18 years old inside along with three others another man and a woman same age. The first man had black leather jeans black combat boots black shirt black leather jacket with three spikes on the shoulders and spiked gloves and wearing a hoodie to cover the top half of his face and also had a long chain around him. The second man was dressed in blue jeans black shoes white and blue striped shirt with a black leather jacket and had brown hair. The woman had black pants black combat sandals black shirt glasses on and had brown hair in a pony tail.

"Everyone get in here you need to see this." Superman said as the other heroes arrived and helped get them out of the pods.

"I think they should be fine no signs of injuries on any of them." A woman named wonder woman said.

Just then the first man groaned and opened his eyes showing forest green eyes and looked at the heroes.

"Whoa!" The man yelled getting up fast and grabbed the chain which to their surprise started glowing red hot. "Who are you people?" The man asked glaring at them before falling to his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Easy we came here as soon as this ship came out of nowhere." A man named Green Arrow said.

"Wait I recognize you guys from the archives your the justice league aren't you?" The man said coughing up a little blood. Wonder Woman and a woman named Black Cannery helped him up. "Get the others out of here." The man said before passing out.

Later

The league had brought the three young adults to the watch tower to be examined and found some interesting things about them. They managed to get some intel from the ship and it explained that the three young adults were the actual term for living weapons due to them having the skills powers and abilities of every hero or villain past present and future combined into their DNA all their strengths none of their weaknesses.

"How is it that these kids have all our skills and abilities?" Green arrow asked.

"Unclear but theres something on the computer that I cant access it needs high clearance." Batman said before the man with the chain woke up again and sat up.

"Whoa easy there kid." Flash said.

"Type in commander override delta zero nine." The man said breathing heavily. Batman did just that and gained access.

"Thanks now you mind explaining who you three are?" Batman asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if I told you." The man said gaining his strength back a little.

"Try me." Batman said.

"The three of us are from the future 1 billion years ahead of this current time." The man said shocking all of them there had been a few heroes and villains from different time lines but never that far ahead.

"We've encountered people from different times before so your story isn't that hard to believe especially considering what you brought with you buts wheres the rest of the crew?" Martian man hunter asked.

"We're it." The man said.

"Just the three of you?" Black Canary asked.

"Well us and the A.I. on the ship. She did most of the work we just moved things where they needed to go before we got here. Coming here wasn't a choice from where we came from" The man said.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked.

"The three of us are all thats left of all life in any galaxy because of a war that we won but the price was to high." The man said shocking them.

"What do you mean the three of you are the only living beings alive in any galaxy stop speaking nonsense." A green lantern named John Stewart said. The man glared in rage at him and his body was engulfed in flames and his skin burned and his skull was seen and used his chain to drag him to him.

" **SILENCE! I SPEAK NOTHING BUT TRUTH YOU WORTHLESS WORM! THERE IS NO ONE ELSE ALIVE BUT US FROM A WAR WITH A MONSTER A DEMON SO POWERFUL EVERY WORLD SHAKES IN FEAR AND TERROR WE WE'RE LUCKY ENOUGH TO WIN!"** The man yelled in anger as he reverted back to normal and pushed him to the ground just as he started coughing up blood. John growled and was about to attack but Batman's stern glare stopped him.

"This war with this monster what was it?" Wonder Woman asked as she helped him up.

"It goes by many names but many call him Miraak the destroyer of worlds. He exists beyond the boarders of space and time he's coming here since theres nothing left for him to conquer and the only thing that stands in his way." The man said.

"Is the three of you he fears you cause your power matches his own." Batman said seeing why he would need to conquer this time since he couldn't do it with them around.

"We came here to get this time ready for his arrival when and where he arrives we don't know but its in this time." The man said.

"Tell us exactly what happened in this war how it started." Superman said.

"The war lasted for over a hundred years. Before it occurred all of life in every world and galaxy was at the top of its glory peace and prosperity had been achieved for a billion years because of the sacrifice of a one man made to achieve his ambition of peace. Then he came from a dark void the very air of all worlds become cold. One by one each planet in the galaxies had been destroyed by him. Everyone rose up to defeat him only to die at his hands nothing could stop him. Then the three of us were born. We were hand picked for a secret project called last hope. Using in advanced tech that had been locked away we were given powers skills smarts and strategies from all of the most powerful and skilled beings in all of time. The project worked but it was already to late. We wounded him beyond his belief of pain but in a final desperate attempt to escape he vanished saying if he couldn't rule the future he would rule the past thats why we're here to stop him." The man said.

"How vulnerable is he now?" Batman asked.

"Unclear but he wont get up to full strength for over a few thousand years but that doesn't matter to him the power in this time line is nowhere near as strong as our time." The man said.

"I see in the meantime you need to get back up to full strength my advice is to rest here till then." Batman said.

"Theres one more thing while he cant come for the time being his minions can at any point in time and they will be difficult to kill." The man said before he sat back down to rest.

 **Authors note: A little something I've been working on from a dream. Anyway I'm sure most of you who've read my stories know who these three young future heroes are. Next time Miraak sends his demons to attack Metropolis. See ya.**


	2. First fight

Chapter 2 first fight

The survivors from the war were seen resting in the medical bay. The alarms on the tower went off.

"Whats the situation?" Aqua man asked.

"Take a look." Batman said as a video of three people attacking civilians appeared using the elements of water earth and wind.

"Strange I don't believe we've encountered them before." Red tornado said.

"We haven't I've scanned the ships files these three are demons from their time. With them out of commission for now we have to take them out and fast they appear to be looking for something." Batman said as they left through the Zeta tube.

The three demons laughed at the destruction they were causing till three arrows almost hit them and saw the league.

"So the almighty justice league in the flesh you'll all soon be serving out master like the worthless worms you all are." The wind demon said.

Meanwhile back at the tower

The man with the leather cloths opened his eyes and sat up.

"What the where is everyone?" The man asked as only Black Canary was seen.

"Dealing with some of your old friends." Canary said showing the video clip making the mans eyes widen and quickly got up. "Whoa easy your not up to full strength yet." Canary said.

"I'm strong enough to deal with the hidden they are way out of their league to deal with since they cant be beaten." The man said as he went to the Zeta tube. "Listen if I don't help them out now they will never be able to beat them. You have to trust me." The man said making her sigh.

"You know you never did tell us your names." Canary said inputing some codes in.

"For now call me Ghost." Ghost said as they went to Earth.

Superman groaned in pain as one of the demons threw him into a wall.

"You past worms are no match for us." One of the demons said before a loud roaring sound was heard making the demons tremble.

"He's here." The demon of water said in fear.

" **Hey dirt bag.** " Ghost said placing his hand on the demon of earth and he turned around and Ghost punched him in the face. The league saw him in a flaming skeleton form mostly his skull with red hot flames coming out the hole in his shirt and jacket and looked surprised he was able to stand.

"Whoa what the hell?" Arrow asked as Black Canary helped him up.

"You were supposed to keep them in the watch tower." Batman said.

"I didn't have much choice from the sound of how he described them." Canary said.

"Have mercy." The demon of earth said in fear.

" **Sorry your kind doesn't deserve mercy.** " Ghost said. Ghost swings the chain around a few times till it wrapped around the demon of earth who screamed in agonizing pain as his body started to turn to stone.

"HELP ME!" The demon yelled in pain as his body turned to stone and broke apart when Ghost gave a vicious pull.

"You wont stop us rider!" The Demon of wind said as he and the demon of water vanished.

" **None of you will leave here alive.** " Ghost said as he put he whistled and a motorcycle drove by itself to him and changed to something different with flaming wheels and had a strange skull on the front. Ghost laughed as he drove off after them.

"Wow nice trick." Arrow said.

Ghost caught up with the wind demon and swirled his around him.

"What?" The wind demon asked in confusion till Ghost started laughing like mad as the chain started glowing. "NOOOOOO! NOOOOOOO!" The wind demon yelled as his body started to break apart despite his body being wind and exploded into nothing.

Ghost drove back to the league and park next to them and changed back to normal as he put his hood back on.

"Believe me now when I said you don't know what your up against?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah I've got the wounds to prove your story now. Ow." Arrow said. Just then the water demon came up and created a sphere of water around Ghost ad tried choking him and roared at him.

"Oh come on!" Flash yelled trying to get in and get him out but it wouldn't let him.

The water demon roared at Ghost again till.

" **Surprise!** " Ghost yelled as he turned to the flaming skull again making the demon whimper in fear till Ghost turned back to his form again and started laughing as the water demon screamed in fear while Ghost roared at him and fired a blast of fire at him and his body began to vanish and the Water sphere dropped down and Ghost coughed a little.

"Here hang on." John said helping him up. After seeing that display he knew this kid was more proof of his story then before.

"I expected Miraak to send his demons in this time but not this soon." Ghost said sitting down on his bike. "They were looking for something." Ghost said.

"We know any idea what that might have been after?" Aqua man asked.

"Well there are a lot of artifacts in this time that don't exist anymore due to them being a danger to life in my time. Are there any museums or antique stores close by or something like them?" Ghost asked.

"Two ones right there." Flash said pointing to a store that had its glass and doers broken. Ghost walked in and started searching and found a neckless with a red gem.

"This is what they were after. The gem is from the beginning of time holds ancient powers. One with the pure of heart can use it only." Ghost said as the gem started glowing.

"Pure good?" Batman asked but already guessing the answer.

"Actually yes but it can be tricked depending on what magic is used on it." Ghost said as he put it away in his jacket.

"How did they know it was here?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Your kidding right?" Ghost asked making her raise an eyebrow. "Oh your serious. Well to the trained mind it can be easily found and since they are demons well you can guess on that. The problem is this cant be used whenever you wish it only works during when the planets are aligned and that wont happen for some time." Ghost said.

Later

Ghost looked over his friends and sighed since they still weren't up.

"How is it that their not awake?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I said we all had the abilities and skill of the greatest warriors heroes and villains of the past but I got the most of it easy they didn't it takes them more time." Ghost said.

"Their names?" Batman asked.

"John Reznov and Julia Mactavish." Ghost said taking off his hood showing he had brown hair like them and had a few scars on his face an x formation one on his left eye and two claw like ones on his right. "Grew up with them since we were born months apart I'm the oldest Reznov is second and Julia is the youngest by a month by Reznov." Ghost said.

"And your name?" Arrow asked.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger." Sean said.

"Kruger like from the nightmare on elm street movies?" Flash asked making Sean's eyes twitch at that and threw a knife at him which he dodged.

"Don't compare me to that dumb movie." Sean said taking his chain off and gloves showing his hands had slight scars as well.

"So what exactly happened to Miraak anyway?" Arrow asked.

"The three of us being all that was left in our time ambushed him planet side which caught him by surprise since he was sure no one was left. Using a combination of magic and technology he was wounded beyond belief but he escaped to this time and he's nowhere near as powerful as before due to us taking away his source of power well at least half of it." Sean said.

"And that would be?" Black Canary asked.

"His soul of course half of it at least. The form you saw me using has that ability." Sean said shocking them.

"So how long till they wake up?" Flash asked.

"Not sure days weeks maybe months." Sean said till Reznov groaned and opened his eyes showing they were purple. "Or now." Sean said grinning.

"What the fuck?" Reznov said sitting up.

"Easy Reznov take a minute to get your strength." Sean said typing something on the computer.

"Kruger where the hell are we?" Reznov said sitting up.

"Earth justice league watchtower." Sean said.

"Oh great we get to be with the clowns in costumes." Reznov said before Julia waking up hits him upside the head.

"Zip it vodka boy." Julia said.

"I told you not to call me that!" Reznov said annoyed making the league chuckle. "Shut up." Reznov said.

"Look Reznov we've talked about this there just costumes big deal." Sean said smirking.

"Whats wrong with our outfits?" Flash asked.

"You look like a traffic cone dumbass." Reznov said making the league look at flash and burst out laughing while Sean and Batman chuckled.

"Oh at least my identity is secret." Flash said.

"Barry Allen." Reznov said making Flashes eyes widen.

"Hey we're from the future man we know the identities of everyone here that requires them hidden." Sean said typing some commands to the ship now named spirit of fire and it camouflaged itself.

"Whoa what just happened?" John asked.

"Relax I put it in stealth mode don't want the world to come up here looking for things they aren't ready for." Sean said.

"What do you mean I thought you said you wanted this time zone ready?" Canary said.

"We do but humanity isn't fulyl ready for it yet so I'm going to be looking through all military records to see who is solders scientists priests whatever helps but the list might be short." Sean said.

"Wise decision start out small first then increase in time." Aqua man said.

"Yeah well not much choice." Sean said.

A week later

Sean was looking over a small alleyway and spotted a girl dressed in green with an archer bow on her back.

"Well now what do I have here?" Sean asked following her. Good thing he did cause unfortunately someone bigger and stronger had her up against a wall. Sean in his Ghost rider form grabbed the thug and shoved him up against a wall.

" **Look into my eyes your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent feel their pain!** " Ghost yelled making the man yell in both pain and fear till his eyes looked like they were burned and dropped him to the ground while the girl getting her weapon back pulled an arrow and aims it at the unknown man till it clicked her memory.

"Hey I know you. Your that whatever the hell you are who helped the league a while back ago." The girl said as Sean turned normal again and smirked.

"Yeah thats me and the names Ghost when I'm on the job. Yours beautiful?" Sean said teasingly making her giggle a little and held out her hand.

"Artemis." Artemis said shaking his hand.

"Well Artemis how would you like to see something unbelievable?" Sean asked making her raise an eyebrow.

Later

"What in the hell?" Artemis said in awe.

"Like I said unbelievable. You see me and two others are from the future the last survivors of a devastating war we came here to kill the one responsible since he's here since he cant control the future cause theres no one left but the three of us." Sean said.

"So why cant he just control the future if he just kills?" Artemis asked.

"Because of us the three of us are the only thing he fears because we greatly wounded him before he came to this time. Those demons you saw on the news last week were his since he's still wounded." Sean said.

"So why tell me all this?" Artemis asked.

"I need a partner someone I can trust to watch my back since Reznov and Julia cant do that since he need to do our jobs separately. I know all about you Artemis I've read your files in the old archives your father is sport master your mother is huntress and your sister..." Sean almost finished.

"Ok look don't tell anyone else about that." Artemis said fearfully.

"They already know but it doesn't matter to them your not like your dad not to them or me." Sean said putting his hands on her shoulders. "So what do you say interested?" Sean asked.

"On one condition no one else knows about my family." Artemis said.

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone but eventually you will have to." Sean said making her nod.

 **Authors note: Second chapter. Anyway to answer Matt's question about there being two harems there isn't theres just one. Now for the list**

 **Artemis**

 **Miss Martian**

 **Zatanna**

 **Wonder** **woman**

 **Turbulence terror**

 **Killer frost arkam version**

 **Rocket**

 **Star fire**

 **Terra**

 **Tula**

 **Black Canary**

 **Batgirl**

 **Wonder girl**

 **Super girl**

 **Jade**

 **Jinx**

 **Argent**

 **Kole**

 **Black fire**

 **Posion ivy**

 **Harley**

 **Livewire**

 **Lashina**

 **Volcana**

 **Raven**

 **I think there more but I'll list them off later see ya.**


	3. Mother Nature

Chapter 3 mother nature

 **(Just to be clear on something it helps if my fans give me good reviews so I can continue writing this so please if you will much appreciated)**

A month later

Sean looked over the city of Gothem with his usual gear on in the rain. During the first month in the year 2008 he had met some of the other members of the league such as the first green lantern Hal Jorden who immediately got his respect for that title though Reznov commented her was a flyboy only which made Julia slap him in the head which annoyed him. Then there was Kent Nelson the former Doctor fate. Zatara a master of magic and his 14 year old daughter Zatanna (Once we get to the canon story line she will be 16).

Sean Reznov and Julia has also met some of the sidekicks Robin Kid flash Aqua lad and Speedy. Speedy was a little brat though in Sean's opinion and he didn't seem to like him for some reason. Artemis right now was at school(Also she's 14 as well right now as well till the first episode).

Right now Sean was looking for the self proclaimed mother of nature Poison ivy. Sean had looked over her file form the archives and felt that she wasn't really evil or anything since she just wanted to protect nature. He also learned that the accident that gave her abilities also made her unable to have a child which he could probably guess devastated her.

Looking down he spotted three thugs dragging a barrel of some kind down into the sewers.

"Well whats this now?" Sean asked following them. He soon entered the sewers and sighed seeing the thugs dead as hell with blood shot eyes and some veins on their skin which was now purple indicating they were poisoned. "Somehow I'm not surprise." Sean said walked down further and spotted who he knew was Poison Ivy.

Ivy was a beautiful woman with waist length red hair green skin. She was mostly covered in leaves and grass covering her large breasts and wide hips. Ivy felt she was being watched and turned to see who she thought was going to be batman but to her surprise it was the new hero named Ghost said to be from a distant future with three others.

"Well this is a surprise I was expecting Batman or his little sidekicks but I wasn't expecting the new hero." Ivy said.

"Pamela Lillian Isley correct?" Sean asked making her blink he said he full name instead of her title.

"Yes how did you..?" She tried to ask.

"I know a lot about you Pamela you one of the best Botanist in the world till your accident which rendered you unable to have a child which devastated you am I right?" Sean said already knowing the answer making her smirk.

"Very impressive you've done your work on me." Ivy said very impressed.

"Well it pays to know someone. And I know your not really evil or anything you just want to protect nature same as me but your going about it the wrong way and not seeing the bigger picture." Sean said.

"I tried doing things with the law and it got me nowhere." Ivy said.

"True but you think everyone who works for companies like Star labs is guilty thats not true. Did you ever consider they don't know or their just are more concerned trying to pay the bills for their families that they care about that they are fearful they'll be fired and make things hard on their families?" Sean asked. Ivy's eyes widen slightly at that she didn't consider that really she was just so mad that she ignored it and focused on getting revenge against them. She then sees Sean walking towards her and tries to restrain him but to her shock her plants ignore her commands.

"What did you do to my plants?" Ivy asked narrowing her eyes till he reached for a pot with a dying plant and to his hands burst into blue flames. She was about to stop him but to her shock the plant actually healed itself from the fire in his hand. "What did you?" She asked in shock.

"You already know the story about me and the others being from the future. What you don't know is that we're in literal terms living weapons. We have all the powers skills and abilities of all the worlds greatest warriors heroes and villeins of the past including yours all your strengths none of your weaknesses." Sean said as he healed the other plants with the same blue fire.

"But I assume this is your own ability isn't it?" Ivy asked.

"In a way yeah since I'm the most skilled at being what is called the Ghost Rider. Im able to pierce into the soul of the guilty and burn their souls for unforgivable crimes. I also have a number of abilities but thats another story for later. I can help you protect nature with the law on your side if your willing to listen to my proposal." Sean said till they heard a cruel laugh from somewhere.

"You wont get the chance rider." A mans voice said as he appeared and pushed him against the wall showing he was one of Miraak's demons known as Blackheart. Sean glared at him as the vines around the room restrained him as Sean turned into the Ghost rider.(When he's fighting or in the rider form he's called Ghost or talking to the bad guys I hate)

" **Look into my eyes!** " Ghost said trying to burn his soul but Blackheart just laughed.

"Your penance stare doesn't work on me I have no soul to burn." Blackheart said as he threw him up top to the streets. Ghost groaned as he got up and Batman dropped down to him.

"What happened?" Batman asked till Blackheart threw Ivy up who groaned in pain.

"You failed last time Rider you will again in this time." Blackheart said before he shoved Ghost up against the wall and took some scroll of some kind out of his jacket. "I'll take this." Blackheart said as he threw him to the others.

"What is that?" Batman asked.

" **The contract of lost souls.** " Ghost said as Blackheart unleashed the power of the contract and started changing into something. Once he was done he looked more frightening then before.

"My name is legion...For we are...Many!" The now named Legion said.

Batman tired to attack him with his weapons but he didn't even look affected. Ivy tried to restrain him but her plants just kept dying from the sheer coldness. Ghost finally got up and walked to him.

" **How does it feel to have all that power all that evil all their souls?** " Ghost said shoving him up against a wall while the police arrived. " **A thousand souls to burn look into my eyes your souls are stained by the blood of the innocent.** " Ghost said.

"No." Legion said in fear seeing his mistake.

" **Feel their pain!** " Ghost yelled.

"NOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Legion yelled in fear as the souls of the contract were used against him and his body exploded into nothing.

Later on the Spirit of fire

"This getting out of hand Kruger." Reznov said.

"You think I don't know that? Why send Blackheart now he just lost his best servant who did something real stupid." Sean said slamming his fist on a table.

"Calm down both of you." Julia said.

"This is serious it means Miraak is getting stronger again faster then we thought." Reznov said.

"No he isn't Blackheart wasn't there for me he looking for something like the Hidden and he found me whats in the area?" Sean asked making Julia type some commands in.

"Nothing but hey wait didn't he use the contract?" Julia asked.

"Yeah something he wouldn't do he knows It would have helped me not him why do that?" Sean asked.

"Kruger those souls are from hundreds of years ago now right?" Reznov asked.

"Yeah why?" Sean asked till it clicked. "One of the souls hang on a second." Sean said looking through it. "So he was after one of the souls one who's family had something of great power but its still here he didn't get a chance to get it in time." Sean said.

"What was he after?" Wonder woman asked.

"The contract has over a thousand souls one of them was from an old and ancient family who's said to contain an item of great power whatever it is though is unclear for now I'll have the ships A.I. look into it. But it still doesn't make sense why him why not one of his weaker demons?" Sean asked.

"Kruger maybe he might have made some friends of his own here." Reznov said.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense he's weak right now so he needs help so he resorts to getting help from those in this time he knows can get him what he wants. Bring up a list of potential partners he might have made." Sean said as Julia typed something into he computer. A list of a small few appeared.

Lex Luthor

Ra Al Ghul

Vandel Savage

Ocean master

and Queen bee

"Ok these guys are top suspects but we cant prove it since Miraak isn't here." Sean said.

"What do you mean he isn't here his little monsters..." Arrow tried to say.

"He isn't here in physical form yet remember I said he was wounded beyond belief meaning he needs time to heal and that could be years a decade at the most before that." Sean said.

"Now which one of them would give him what he needs to heal?" Reznov asked.

"Al Ghul is the mostly likely due to that stuff he uses to stay alive and young." Sean said leaving.

Later

Ra Al Ghul was looking over an artifact till he felt a presence.

"You can come out Ghost rider I know why your here." Al Ghul said as Ghost dropped down.

"Did Miraak offer you a deal?" Ghost asked.

"Yes and I refused since my aim is to save Earth from humanity not destroy it." Al Ghul said just as his daughter Talia Al Ghul aimed her gun behind Ghosts head.

"Pull the trigger and you kill this times only hope lass." Ghost said.

"Its alright Talia he's not threat to us." Al Ghul said having Talia put her gun away. "Now then I assure you I'm not working with this demon your after and if he contacts me again I will notify you when I can." Al Ghul said.

"I hope for your sakes you do." Ghost said as he left and gave Talia a look before leaving.

"Keep an eye on him since I doubt thats the last we've seen of him." Al Ghul said to his daughter who nods.

 **Authors note: Third chapter out. Now I know some of you are wondering is Talia in the harem? Yes she is along with a few others I missed by mistake.**

 **Power girl**

 **Devastation**

 **Shimmer**

 **and thats it see ya.**


	4. Metropolis and new arrival

Chapter 4 Metropolis and arrival

A month later

Sean looked over the city of Metropolis with a small smile. He had heard this city was one of the best you could live in during this time not just because of Superman but due to its rather more clean state. He had kept his word and helped Ivy stop Star labs and helped not only stop them from dumping dangerous chemicals into public areas and were seriously fined that made them shut down a few areas which to her was a great win.

Feeling someone tap his shoulder he turned and saw Artemis in her gear again smiling at him.

"Do you ever get bored of just looking over a city you did this every night in Gotham." Artemis said making him chuckle.

"You live in a time where there are no sites like this and you'll understand." Sean said making her giggle.

"Maybe so any luck finding Jade?" Artemis asked hopeful.

"Yeah I did. She says she's sorry about leaving you and begged me to look after you till your mom you know." Sean said knowing it was a touchy subject for her.

"Yeah so where is she?" Artemis asked.

"With the league of shadows as my informant told her what I told you and said she'd help out." Sean said taking a drink from his flask.

Just then Superman and two blondes flew down to them. Sean knew them Super Girl and Power girl. Sean knew for a fact that they were the same person just that Power girl was her older self from another dimension.

"Well look who it is I was wondering when I'd meet the two cousins of yours." Sean said in amusement.

"So your this Ghost guy I've heard about? No offense you don't seem like much to me." Super girl said before Sean in his Ghost form appeared in front of her making her gulp seeing the flames and even though he had no eyes she could tell he was playfully glaring at her.

" **Hungry.** " Ghost said opening his mouth making her shriek and hid behind Superman making Ghost burst out laughing and turned normal again.

"Oh I always wanted to do that." Sean said holding his sides.

"Not funny you scared me half to death." Super girl said making power girl giggle.

"Oh please you really think he'd eat you?" Power girl said making Super girl pout.

Just then explosions went off at two places. They looked and saw two people. First one was Livewire a girl with blue hair and white skin. The second was toy man a little man with a toy mask on his head.

"Livewire and Toyman huh. Alright Superman you and Supergirl take care of the little midget we got Livewire." Sean said getting on his bike that was on the building somehow. Superman nods and left while Power girl stayed with them as Artemis got on the back.

"Hang on." Sean said as he drove off the building and using his fire abilities made a small road of fire to drive on.

Livewire laughed like crazy as she fired lightening blasts at the cops.

"Come on bitches give me a challenge here." Livewire said in excitement.

"YEE HAW!" Ghost yelled as he drove into her crashing her into a wall. "I've always wanted to try that." Ghost said laughing.

"Hey who hit me into a fucking wall!" Livewire yelled till she saw who and groaned. "Oh great its two blonde bitches and the new guy." Livewire said.

"What did you just say?" Artemis asked annoyed.

"Easy Artemis." Ghost said. "Let me handle this." Ghost said turing into the Ghost rider and shoved Livewire up against a wall.

" **Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the** **innocent.** " Ghost said.

"No it isn't I haven't killed anyone before Ghost boy." Livewire said playfully since his penance stare wasn't working on her.

" **Then you may yet be redeemed for your crimes.** " Ghost said before wrapping her in his chain and swings her around the room.

"What the?" Livewire said in fear.

" **This is for insulting my partner and power girl. YEE HAW!** " Ghost yelled in amusement as Livewire constantly was smashed into the walls of the building.

"Ow ok knock it off I get it." Livewire yelled in pain and grunted as she was dropped down on her back. "Ow that hurt more then anything. Your a sadistic freak you know that?" Livewire said making him chuckle as he turned normal again.

"Where I'm from thats a good thing." Ghost said picking her up and carried her to the cops since her legs were broken for now. He completely missed her small blush on her face as he carried her. Ghost handed her to the police along who had toy man in custody.

"Well that was fun." Artemis said.

"Hardly come on lets get out of here before reporters show up." Ghost said as she got on the bike and drove off.

"By the way where does he live exactly?" Super girl asked.

"Uh I think somewhere on an island near Florida." Superman said since he was sure thats where he said he would live on his spar time.

"Why are you hoping to find him and ask for a date?" Power girl asked making Supergirl blush and growl at her before she flew off.

Later

Superman wasn't wrong about being on an island but not near Florida he was on an old abandoned island from the second world war near Greece where he had using his abilities made a perfect safe house area that most billionaires wished they could have. The island was very large(Im not good at land mass guessing so guess something where its always perfect weather no earthquakes or any natural disasters)

Artemis in a green swim suit swam in the ocean enjoying the warm water on her as she relaxed enjoying the day here. Now if your wondering why she isn't in school anymore simple Sean had secretly talked to her mother into home schooling her the same way he was using special technology that actually transfers education into her mind so she wouldn't actually have to go to school and keep her safe since he didn't want to risk Miraak's demons going after her during school.

"Now this is perfect." Artemis said.

"Nice to see your enjoying yourself." Sean said looking over his files on the computer he brought with him.

"What are you looking at?" Artemis asked getting out of the water and dried herself off.

"Potential candidates for preparing to train them with future tech when Miraak arrives so far I've only got a hundred people qualified. I need more then that." Sean said. Hours had passed and night had arrived before either realized it. Just as they were about to head inside when what looked like a comet approaching only to change course and head into the forest part of the island.

"The hell?" Sean said changing into the Ghost rider and Artemis quickly got her gear on and both ran into the area where the object crashed. Once they made it to the location they come across a rather unexpected sight. A woman with orange skin long red hair that went past her hips and had green eyes who looked a year older the Artemis meaning she was 15 and was seen exiting a pod of some kind. Sean turned back to normal and chuckled. "Well I'll be damned wasn't expecting a Tamaranean here." Sean said.

"A what?" Artemis asked.

"Tamaranean think of people similar like Superman but very different in there own way. Super strength flight and all that but have other traits as well. Unfortunately though they don't learn new languages through words." Sean said walking towards the girl.

"Then how?" Artemis asked.

"Through a kiss." Sean said making her eyes widen and stuttered out.

"Wha wha WHAT!?" Artemis asked making him chuckle.

"Look it up on the computer you'll see I'm not lying." Sean said making her quickly do so. Sean pulled the girl into a kiss making her eyes widen before for some reason she actually moaned into the kiss and was disappointed when he pulled away. "Speak english now?" Sean asked making her nod.

"How did you know I would learn your language from the kiss?" The girl asked.

"You'd be surprised what I know lass. Now care tell me your name?" Sean asked making her smile.

"I am Koriand'r or Starfire in your language." Starfire said.

"Well Kori its nice to meet you. My name is Sean Ashburn Kruger and this is my partner Artemis." Sean said pointing to Artemis who waved a little still shocked by the intel of her people and the kiss the later though made her ticked off for some reason.

"Care to explain why your in a pod?" Artemis asked making Kori sigh.

Kori tells them about the attack on her people and how her people fought back for many years against the Gordanians. She goes on to tell him how she is a part of the royal family of Tamaran and how her sister gave her to the enemy in exchange for peace. Kori explains how she spent years as a slave and was forced to do slave labor, was experimented on, and tortured. She then explains how she was recently able to fight her captors and manage to make it to an escape pod which lead to where she is now.

As they listened to Kori's story they got madder and madder with everything they heard especially the part about how her own SISTER sold her into slavery just for peace. Then there was the slave labor, torture, and experimentation she went through that made Sean even more enraged.

By the end of her story Sean took a deep breath to calm down.

"I got to be honest Kori thats one hell of a story and you've got my sympathy for staying alive and sane through all of it. I guess you'll need a place to stay since you clearly cant go home for now so you can stay with us for as long as you'd like." Sean said making her smile.

"I would like that very much." Kori said.

Minutes later

"So let me get this straight she's from a planet thats basically like Superman's but have different powers like these star bolts she fires from her hands and eyes depending on the person?" Artemis asked looking over Kori's peoples files.

"Basically why are you surprised after all I'm from a billion years ahead of the current time line with all the abilities of every warrior hero and villain of the past present and future." Sean said sitting down on the couch.

"Just surprising is all." Artemis said.

"Sean do you have any cloths I can borrow." Kori asked flying down and to their surprise or rather Artemis's she was completely naked.

"Wha Why are you naked?" Artemis asked blushing like mad.

"Oh I forgot her people all bath together so she doesn't know anything about decency. Kori heres the thing you cant just walk around naked all the time especially not in public or people will get the wrong impression on you. You can do that with someone you love or when your in your room or bathing but nowhere else." Sean said.

"Oh I'm sorry but do you have anything for me to wear since I don't really have anything." Kori said covering her breasts and neither regions with her hands.

"Here let me see if I got anything then tomorrow we can go look for some cloths for you to buy." Artemis said dragging her upstairs.

Sean simply chuckled.

"This time zone is getting more and more interesting by the day." Sean said.

Next morning

Sean woke up with a gasp holding his chest slightly. He ever since arriving in this time had nightmares about the war against Miraak and no matter how many times he tried to forget the nightmares just wouldn't go away. Getting up he went to the bathroom and looked over the sink and turned the water on and splashed his face to calm his nerves down and took a deep breath.

"Hey are you ok?" Artemis asked walking in the bathroom in her Pajamas.

"Yeah just the usual crap." Sean said whipping his face off of the water.

"Bad dream?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Don't worry I'm fine anyway lets just enjoy the time we have today for now." Sean said.

Artemis looked at him in concern since ever since she was partnered with him she grew close to him romantically even though he was three years older then her now she cared about him and would try to find a way to help him past this.

 **Authors note: Finally got this part done. We wont be getting to the first episode for another chapter or two depending on the chapters I make. Next chapter might have a lemon between Wonder Woman or Poison Ivy. See ya.**


	5. Visit to Atlantis

Chapter 5 Visit to Atlantis

A year later

Sean swam around the city of Atlantis admiring the city. He had read stories of the city from the archives but seeing it in person was much better then reading about it. Sean suddenly bumped into a girl with red hair.

"Whoops my bad." The girl said sheepishly.

"No problem I wasn't looking." Sean said as the girl got a better look at him.

"Hey wait I know you. Your that Ghost hero." The girl said.

"Its Ghost rider why cant anyone get the right the first time?" Sean asked.

"Sorry. So what are you doing in Atlantis?" The girl asked.

"Just admiring the city. Its a lot better then reading the archives about it." Sean said.

"You have no idea. I'm Tula by the way." Tula said kindly.

"Sean. So care to give me a little tour of the place?" Sean asked making her smile.

Tula had showed him some of the more important parts of Atlantis such as the library the schools where kids learn to use magic and all sorts of things.

"Wow this is way more interesting then the archives made it sound." Sean said making her giggle.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but before the war what was the future like?" Tula asked making him smirk.

"Think of a world where your life has the most advanced technology living a life of peace and unity no petty differences in the world or other worlds. You never live on the streets like in this time crime is gone forever nothing but a clean world living in the skies of the earth or the water. The Earths forests and natural environments are healed from not being touched by human life for thousands of years. No pollution no wars no worries in life you have it made and have the perfect life thanking for the sacrifices of one man made to achieve what you have now." Sean said. It in all honesty brought a tear to her eyes seeing the future was much better then the time they were in now.

"Wow I...I don't know what to say it almost sounds to good to be true." Tula said at a loss for words.

"Yeah well unfortunately I never got the chance to live that life during the hundred year war since me and the others were born 17 years before we ended it." Sean said clenching his fist in regret which she noticed and gently grabbed it.

"You ok?" Tula asked.

"Yeah just remembering. Truthfully the three of us didn't even know about the war at all not till the last year." Sean said confusing her which he saw. "When we were born we had the traits a group of scientists needed to start project last hope. We lived a thousand feet underground where no one would find us. We were experimented on injected powers of some of the most powerful beings of time into our blood all their strengths none of their weaknesses including yours. Then one day it all changed." Sean said remembering how they first learned about the war.

Flash back

"Kruger we haven't seen Mira or the others in a day whats taking them?" Reznov asked. All of them were dressed in white clothing.

"I don't know but I don't like it I say we head topside." Sean said heading for the elevator door.

"Whoa hold on both of you. We're no allowed up there." Julia said.

"Julia something is wrong and you know it come on lets go." Sean said making her sigh as they called the elevator down and quickly got in and it took them up. Sean smelled something horrible though. "Ugh what is that smell?" Sean asked holding his nose.

"I don't like this Kruger." Reznov said as the elevator stopped and opened and what they saw shocked them to the very core. The scientists they knew since they were born were all over the place either dead cut in half or cut to pieces.

"Oh my god." Julia said holding her hands to her mouth in shock and horror.

"What the hell happened?" Sean asked walking around.

"Hey Kruger look at this." Reznov said showing him a file on them labeling them as last hope a project of creating super soldiers to take down a demon named Miraak.

"Who's Miraak?" Sean said before they felt a presence in the room.

"Well what do we have here three kids about to die." A cruel voice said. Sean was suddenly thrown across the room as was Reznov. Julia was being choked by what looked like a demon made of stone. "Hmm you three must be whats left." The demon said before he heard Sean and Reznov groaning in pain as steam was coming out of their skin.

"ARGH! WHATS HAPPENING TO US?!" Reznov asked before all three began to scream in pain as their skin burned off till they changed into flaming skeletons still in their white clothing.

"NO YOU THREE ARE GHOST RIDERS!" The demon yelled in fear before Sean grabbed him by the neck.

" **Look into my eyes your soul is stained by the blood of the** **innocent! Feel their pain!** " Sean yelled as the demon screamed in fear and pain before he went limp and burned to death.

"Ugh." Sean groaned out as all three changed back to normal. "I saw everything he did. Mira and the others experiments on us to fight them." Sean said panting in exhaustion.

"What do you mean Kruger?" Reznov asked helping him up.

"The scientists injected us with all those serums to give all of life a fighting chance hence the project last hope. Looks like we're the only thing that can stop him. But its already to late I saw his memories we're all thats left alive on any planet." Sean said shocking them.

"So what do we do then?" Julia asked.

"We fight and stop this monster for good." Sean said changing back to the Ghost Rider and his cloths changed as well wearing Black combat boots black leather jeans a black shirt black leather jacket with three spikes on the shoulders and spiked gloves as well.

End flash back

Tula was shocked by all of this.

"How did you not know didn't you ever wonder what was going on?" Tula asked.

"No we were just kids back then Tula we didn't suspect anything till they didn't come down to check on us like they usually do. After we found out about the war we ambushed Miraak when he was absorbing a planets core for subsentence to survive and wounded him beyond belief then he came here. He's still wounded but still dangerous nonetheless." Sean said before and explosion went off in the distance.

"What the?" Tula said in confusion before a giant mont appeared roaring at the city.

"Oh come on!" Sean yelled in announce. "Now Miraak is sending his larger demons and I cant change into the Ghost Rider because I'm underwater here." Sean said annoyed.

"Cant you do something?" Tula asked worried as the monster got closer to the city.

"Well yeah just don't scream." Sean said.

"Why would I scream?" Tula asked till she saw his body change. Spikes grew out of his back and his body changed into something reptilian like and a tail grew out of back and grew much larger. "Oh thats why." Tula said as she gulped.

Sean roared at the large demon who charged at him. Sean managed to swim around the attack before his tail wrapped around the demons neck choking it to death before he gave a vicious tug and snapped its neck before its body actually dissolved into nothing like all the other demons he's faced. Sean soon reverted back to normal.

"Ok that was unexpected." Tula said very impressed and confused making him chuckle.

"Lets just say we also have our own abilities that are unique to each one of us." Sean said smirking before someone launched an attack of some kind at him. The person was known as Garth or Tempest.

"Get away from her demon!" Tempest said till Tula blocked him from attacking him again and slapped him across the face making him blink in confusion.

"Have you lost your mind Garth he just saved us and you thank him by calling him a demon and attacking him!?" Tula said making his eyes widen.

"I...I'm sorry I thought." Garth tried to say till Sean punched him in the face.

"Fuck you!" Sean yelled in anger but Tula calmed him down.

"What happened here?" Aqua man asked arriving after seeing Sean shrink back down to normal size.

"This idiot here attacked me for no reason." Sean said annoyed.

"Look I'm sorry I thought you were one of Miraak's demons after what you turned into." Garth said.

"Do I look like a demon to you moron?" Sean asked glaring at him.

"Well no but I don't exactly know who you are..." Garth tried to say.

"The names Ghost you idiot." Sean yelled making his eyes widen.

"Oh." Garth said in embarrassment.

"Calm down not everyone knows you identity here. Now what demon was that?" Aqua Man asked.

"Uh hang on." Sean said pulling something out of his jacket and a small virtual screen appeared. "Ah here it is water Hydra special breed at that. Miraak must have sent this thing here to send a message that he's getting stronger again at least enough that he will arrive in the physical world again." Sean said putting the intel away.

"How much longer?" Aqua man asked.

"Uh few years give or take depending on what he's using to heal himself. Not having all his power again he'll more then likely have one 20 percent of his power again even then it will take thousands of years to fully heal." Sean said.

a month later

Sean groaned in annoyance as he looked over Central City. He liked the city he really did but he would rather be helping Ivy or Tula who had also become a second partner of his with Aqua mans permission.

"Hey look who it is." Flash said as he and his sidekick Kid flash appeared.

"Hey guys whats up?" Sean asked sitting up.

"Oh nothing just saving the city getting famous..." Kid Flash said but paled from the annoyed glare he gave him. If there was one thing he hated its when the sidekicks did this job for the attention.

"Boy you know how much I hate it when you say shit like that." Sean said annoyed.

"Alright sheesh sorry." Kid flash said making Flash chuckle a little. Just then they heard an explosion and saw to their surprise someone who looked like the Ghost Rider but this one had a leather jacket that was boiling and has a black skull. Sean growled and changed into his Ghost Rider form.

" **Stay out of this he's mine.** " Ghost said in an angered voice as he jumped down. " **Freddy!** " Ghost yelled making the now named Freddy stop and chuckle cruelly at Ghost

" **Been a long time brat.** " Freddy said as he pulled out a chain and both charged at each other. Ghost threw him into a car which exploded and then Ghost swings his chain around and grabs Freddy by the leg and swings him into a water tower which cooled down the flames making Freddy turn to normal and revealed he had a severely burned face.

"Ha you've gotten better at controlling your powers to bad your not serving Miraak like me." Freddy said in amusement making Ghost roar in anger and tried to slash him with his chain but he vanished making Ghost roar in rage before he to vanished.

"What in the world was that about?" Flash asked.

Later on the watchtower

Sean looked over the earth with a blank expression on his face.

"Ghost." Batman said as most of the league along with Reznov and Julia came up to him. "We need to talk about the other Ghost rider you encountered today." Batman said.

"Buzz off man I'm not in the mood." Sean said.

"Kruger your gonna have to tell them eventually why he could do that." Reznov said.

"Tell us what?" Arrow asked.

"Its nothing." Sean said taking a drink from his flask before Batman snatched it out of his hands making him sigh. "Look I know Freddy from past battles and files. He's the reason we lost the war." Sean said.

"Because he's like you a Ghost Rider?" Red Tornado asked making Sean snort.

"No. Because he's my brother." Sean said shocking them.

"What?" Black Canary said shocked.

"He's 16 years older then me. He had that power when he was born same as me but he got power hungry made a deal with Miraak made him his right hand man and sold out every plan strategy and weapon projects we had to him for power." Sean said.

"But you couldn't bring yourself to end his life could you?" Batman said making Sean chuckle.

"I honestly wish I could but every time like the fucking coward he is he runs away when I'm close to actually killing him. He is the reason why everyone else but us is dead in our time. He cant control the Ghost rider as good as me since it requires a pure good soul to fully masters its power and clearly thats not what he has." Sean said taking the flask back from Batman.

"So how do we find him?" Lantern asked.

"You don't he finds you." Sean said walking off to the Zeta tube and left.

Later

Sean looked at the stars on his island thinking about the conversation he had with the league about his brother. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms on his shoulders and turned and saw Artemis looking at him in concern.

"Let me guess you've been told?" Sean said taking a drink from his flask.

"Give me that." Artemis said taking his flask away. "Why didn't you ever say anything about having a brother before?" Artemis asked.

"That thing is not my brother not anymore. Look we cant talk about this tomorrow right now I'm exhausted I'm heading to bed." Sean said already knowing she was looking at him in concern.

 **Authors note: Wheres theres a good Ghost Rider theres a bad one. So next chapter will have the first lemon but who will be in it? Starfire Wonder woman Artemis** **Poison Ivy or Power girl? See ya.**


	6. Miraak in the flesh

Chapter 6 Miraak in the flesh

9 months later

Sean sighed as he took another drink from his flask. None of Miraak's demons have appeared ever since Freddy attacked in Central City almost a year ago.

"Give me that." Artemis said snatching his flask again making him chuckle in amusement.

"What afraid I'm going to become an alcoholic? My metabolism gets out anything harmful that I ingest so I cant get drunk or poisoned by anything." Sean said.

"Yeah I already know that Julia told me." Artemis said making him raise an eyebrow before sighing.

"Alright go ahead what is it?" Sean asked knowing she wanted to ask something.

"Its about Freddy what exactly really happened I know your lying about his reason for joining Miraak." Artemis said.

"Was that obvious?" Sean asked making her nod and made him sigh.

"Freddy didn't betray us just for power. The hospital I was born in was bombed by what was left of the government to make it look like Me Reznov and Julia died in the explosion and he found out and confronted those who were responsible for it. He was so infuriated by what they did he felt as though we had become monsters in the war. Lot of innocent people died in the explosion so I couldn't really blame him since the outcome had more people join its ranks in the army." Sean said.

"He turned to Miraak for revenge and was given more power then before in return he handed everything over to him. He didn't know that I was still alive and when we first met he was shocked and confused I told where we were and he asked us to join Miraak you can guess what happened. I don't blame him for wanting revenge but if he didn't turn against all of us we would have won the war." Sean said angered.

"Well I'm glade he did." Artemis said making him look at her in confusion. "If he didn't you and I would have never met before." Artemis said making him actually chuckle.

"Yeah I guess thats true but still he has to pay for what he's done." Sean said before one of the Zeta tubes activated and Batman appeared. "What now Miraak hasn't sent one of his demons again has he?" Sean asked.

"No. He's here in physical form now." Batman said making Sean widen his eyes.

"WHAT!" Sean yelled in shock. "Thats not possible he shouldn't be here for another few years!" Sean yelled.

"True however he's destroying Metropolis right now." Batman said as Sean turned to the Ghost Rider and vanished.

Metropolis

Superman Super Girl and Power Girl groaned in pain as they laid on the ground bleeding.

" **Such worthless** **worms you all.** " Miraak said mocking them.(Oh for his appearance look at Miraak from Skyrim)

" **MIRAAK!** " Ghost yelled as he appeared in front of him and glared at him.

" **You!** " Miraak yelled as they charged at each other. Ghost was thrown into a building before breathing a stream of fire at Miraak who yelled in pain as he was burned before Ghost smashed him into a building. " **I will not be defeated a second time by the likes of you boy!** " Miraak yelled in anger as he pulled out a black blade and stabbed him in the chest making Ghost yell out in pain but held on.

" **Look into my eyes!** " Ghost tried to say trying to burn the rest of his soul but Miraak head butted him and quickly grabbed him and threw him into a building.

"Ghost!" Power Girl yelled in concern.

" **Your next little girl.** " Miraak said about to stab her next but Ghost reappeared and wrapped him in his chain which made Miraak roar in pain but quickly vanished before it could finish him off. " **Another time then Ghost Rider.** " Miraak said vanishing in a shroud of smoke. Ghost turned back to normal and groaned in pain as he held his chest feeling blood coming out.

"Damnit!" Ghost said in pain as the others soon arrived.

"Hang on man." Reznov said helping him up and vanished to the Spirit of fire.

Hours later on the Spirit of fire

Sean groaned in pain as his wounds began to fully heal.

"You said he wouldn't be here for years." Arrow said as they watched him heal up.

"YOU THINK I FORGOT DUMBASS!" Sean yelled in anger taking them all back by the outburst. "I don't know how he...Oh god." Sean said figuring it out.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"Freddy. The Ghost rider ability is more powerful then we let on. The Rider is actually a spirt of justice called Zarathos who was almost consumed by darkness. The spirit can heal almost anything and Freddy must have healed him enough to allow him in the physical world but that power comes with a price. Freddy cant use it again otherwise it will kill him and Miraak cant risk that since the power he has is to important to give up." Sean said.

"Does that mean he's fully healed?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No just his physical body is but not his power not after taking most of his soul away." Sean said.

"This was just a way of him saying he's back." Julia said.

"Something isn't right though why there?" Reznov asked not seeing why he would attack a simple city.

"Because of them." Sean said pointing to Super girl and Power Girl.

"Us?" Kara asked confused.

"His intent was to kill the both of you since both of you are important to me. He intended to strike a blow to me to the heart emotionally." Sean said.

"Makes sense cant fight perfectly if your not fully focused." Reznov said.

"You said you took most of his soul how is he still alive then?" Wonder Woman asked.

"He's a dark being that existed from when time first began. Even if he loses most of his soul he'll still live take all of it though like we tried he would be dead." Sean said.

"Wait you said he existed when time began correct?" Zatara asked.

"Yeah why?" Sean asked.

"Then there must be something out there who is exactly like him as well from when time began a being of light.

"One cannot exist without the other theory. I see what your getting at but thats different if I knew where to find one of light I would have by now." Sean said.

"Perhaps Doctor fate can..." Was as far as Zatara got before.

"NO!" Sean Reznov and Julia yelled.

"We know all about doctor fate the freak is a complete asshole not seeing a bigger picture doesn't even care about the person who puts on the helmet's life or family so the last thing we're doing is talk to him at all." Sean said as they left.

"Cant exactly blame them for that reason." Black Canary said.

"Not only that whoever puts on the helmet might never get it off." Batman said.

Later

Sean sighed as he laid on the beach of his island in only a pair of shorts. Just then he sees Artemis in a green bikini.

"Well don't you look comfortable." Artemis said in amusement making him chuckle.

"At times like this you enjoy the piece and quiet while you can." Sean said till she straddled his lap with a smile on her face.

"I can think of something better to do then enjoying the quiet." Artemis said making him raise an eyebrow before smiling and pushed her on he back making her yelp and giggle as he looked down at her with a smirk.

"So can I just try not to scream to loud." Sean said making her giggle and took off her bikini top.

"Not like it maters since Starfire is out and Tula is in Atlantis so I can be as loud as I want." Artemis said before moaning as he pulled her into a kiss and held his head close. Artemis pulled the strings of her bikini bottoms off and threw it away at the rest of her bikini. "Like what you see?" Artemis said seductively.

"You have no idea." Sean said taking his shorts off and she whistled in awe seeing his large member.

"Oh wow." Artemis said licking her lips and felt herself getting wet. She pushed him down and got on her stomach facing his cock. "Mmmm this is going to be fun." Artemis said moving her hand up and down on his cock making him groan out. She then slowly licks him from the balls to the tip moaning from the taste he had before opening her mouth and brought him inside her mouth. Artemis moaned out as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock licking ever spot she could.

Artemis whimpered slightly when he thrusted into her mouth and felt him hitting her throat making her gag slightly before he took ahold of her head and deep throated her making her eyes widen slightly before moaning in excitement as he hit her throat with his member with each thrust before she felt him twitch slightly before she moaned in bliss as he came in her mouth making her lick and gulp down every drop he let out and let him out with a wet pop and licked her lips off.

"Mmm wow." Artemis said before she yelped as he pushed her on her back again and positioned himself at her wet sex making her grin.

"Ready for the real action?" Sean said making her nod and groaned slightly as he rubbed his member against her sex for a few seconds before slowly pushing into her sex and she gasped in pain as her virginity was taken and held back her pained scream and panted in slight discomfort before she moaned as he thrusted into her making her breasts move up and down with each thrust.

"Ah ah ah oh god more please." Artemis moaned out as her body received a great amount of pleasure from the sexual treatment her lover was giving her. She moaned more as he leaned down and sucked on her breasts. "Mmm oh my god I'm so close." Artemis said making him smirk before thrusting into her faster making her eyes roll into the back of her head before she let out a scream of pure bliss as she came hard and felt him come inside her making her whimper in bliss as she felt his warm essence inside her womb. Thankfully she was on the pill so she wouldn't get pregnant.

"Satisfied now?" Sean asked making her nod and held his face lovingly.

"Mmm I cant move my legs." She said making him chuckle and got up and picked her up bridal style making her smile as he carried her to the bedroom and sat her down and wrapped the blanket around them before both fell asleep.

 **Authors note: Yay first lemon. Next chapter we start off on the first episode. See ya**


	7. Secrets

Chapter 7 secrets

5 months later

In the hall of justice a little problem with the selfish prick known as Speedy.

"You promised us a real look inside the hall not some glorified backstage pass." Speedy said.

"Calm down Roy you just need to be patent." Green Arrow said.

"What I need is respect." Speedy said.

Just as the league was about to reply.

:Recognized Ghost 1-7. Artemis B-0-1: The computer said as the Zeta tube brought in Ghost and his partner Artemis.

"Respect is earned Roy not given and your attitude shows you haven't earned it at all." Sean said narrowing his eyes at him.

"I have earned it Sean they treat us like kids like sidekicks." Speedy said.

"Oh and acting out like this is going to help? Grow the fuck up this isn't a game you have to actually prove yourself to the league when the time comes and thats not for a while now." Sean said making him glare at him.

"How come she gets to go to the watchtower isn't she your sidekick?" Roy asked making Artemis snort.

"I am no ones sidekick." Artemis said.

"She's actually my partner and student and she could kick your sorry ass anytime." Sean said.

"Prove it." Speedy said.

"Ok Artemis if you would." Sean said making her smirk. "Now heres how this is going to work your both going to have your backs facing each other and walk till I say stop and use a non lethal arrow at each other and whoever gets the hit wins." Sean said. They did as asked and walked away from each other slowly. "And stop." Sean said and Speedy immediately pulled out his arrow and fired at her but she quickly dodged with ease and fired her arrow at him and it hit him in the stomach making him skid back a few feet. "Need I say more?" Sean asked.

"Whoa how did she?" Kid Flash tried to say.

"Lets just say when your learning from someone who has no weaknesses you tend to learn a few tricks such as feeling the vibrations in the ground. I could feel the vibrations that his muscles gave off and it showed what he was going to do exactly." Artemis said.

"Impressive." Aqua lad said.

"Lucky shot thats all it was." Speedy said.

"No you could have gotten a better chance if you weren't so pissed off right now. You let your anger get the better of you and thats not what the league needs." Sean said.

"HMPH this coming from the guy who couldn't save the future." Speedy said smugly and regretted it as Sean's chain wrapped around his leg and swings him into a wall.

"Dumbass." Sean said.

"Hey what did you mean by watchtower?" Kid Flash asked.

"The hall isn't their real headquarters they have a giant satellite base." Speedy said making Batman glare at Green Arrow.

"What Ghost brought Artemis with him so..." Arrow tried to say.

"Heres the difference though she was allowed to GA and you know that." Sean said narrowing his eyes at him.

"Son your not helping yourself here stand down." Aqua man said.

"Or what you'll send me to my room?" Speedy said glaring. "I thought I was his partner not anymore." Speedy said throwing his hat down and walked out. "Their right about you three your not ready." Speedy said to Robin Aqua lad and Kid Flash.

"Oh I beg to differ they are way more qualified then you Roy far above you and I would think this decision of yours through first if you walk out that door your back to the beginning so make your choice." Sean said and Speedy left without a word.

"Nice going." Green arrow said.

"Something wasn't right. He left as if he was forced to. Keep a closer eye on him." Sean whispered to Batman who nods just as a transmission came through from Superman.

"Superman to justice league. Theres been an explosion at project Cadmus its on fire." Superman said.

"We've had our suspicions of Cadmus for a year now this gives us a chance to investigate." Batman said.

"Zatara to justice league. The sorcerer Woton is using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the sun need full league response." Zatara said.

"Superman?" Sean asked.

"Its a small fire. Local authorities have it under control." Superman said.

"Then Cadmus can wait. All Leaguers Rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates." Batman said.

"Hey I got an idea." Sean said to Batman as the others left.

"You four stay here this is a league mission you'll have your chance later." Aqua man said as he and the others left.

"I hope you know what your doing." Batman said to Sean who smirked.

"Hey I get most of my ideas from you." Sean said missing a small smirk on Batman's face as he left. "See exactly how they do." Sean said to Artemis who nods as he left turning into the Ghost Rider. At that moment KF dashed over to Artemis.

"So how about you and I..." He tried to say.

"Sorry but I'm happily taken." Artemis said making him groan in disappointment. "What the heck is Cadmus anyway?" She asked.

"Lets see here." Robin said hacking into the computer. At first it denied him but he took it as a challenge and he got in. "Alright Project Cadmus Genetics lab here in D.C." Robin said. "And if Sean and Batman are suspicious of it maybe the four of us should see whats got them concerned." Robin said.

"Sean said he felt as if a familiar energy was there but he didn't have a reason to investigate so maybe we can find what has him concerned." Artemis said.

"What king of energy?" Aqua Lad asked.

"He wouldn't say." Artemis said.

Later

The four young heroes soon made it into the building after helping some scientists that were almost killed when they fell.

"Something about this place doesn't feel right." Artemis said till she saw something in the elevator just as it closed and went down. "Ok defiantly strange." She said.

"This cant be right this is an express elevator." Robin said.

"So?" Kid flash said.

"Who puts that in a two story building idiot?" Artemis asked.

"Oh well lets find out." He said as Aqua lad opened the door and saw it was much further down.

"I can see why Ghost and Batman were concerned." Aqua lad said. Robin attached his cable to the ceiling and went down as down as he could with the others.

"How far down does this place go the earths core?" KF asked.

"No stupid." Artemis said hitting him upside the head.

"Hang on a sec bingo." Robin said opening the door. Just as it opened KF dashed through and almost got squashed by huge looking monsters.

"No nothing going on here." Aqua lad said sarcastically.

"What in the hell?" Artemis said in shock.

"Hey guys check this out." Robin said opening a door and several creatures similar to the ones KF almost got squashed by were in the room powering up the place.

"So this is how they keep off the grid using these things to power up the place. Must be what they're bred for." KF said.

"Even the name Cadmus is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons teeth into the earth." Aqua lad said.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too. Lets find out why." Robin said hacking into the computer. "They call them Genomorphs. Whoa their making these things as living weapons." Robin said.

"They're engineering an army but for who?" KF asked.

"Wait theres something else Projects Kr and Gb. Ugh the files are triple encrypted. I cant..." Robin tried to say.

"Don't move!" A man known as Guardian said. "Wait Robin, Aqualad, Artemis and Kid flash?" Guardian said in surprise.

"I know you. Your guardian a hero." Aqua lad said.

"I do my best." Guardian said.

"Then what are you doing here?" KF asked.

"I'm Chief of security. You're trespassing but we can call the justice league figure this out." Guardian said.

"You think the Leagues going to approve of you breeding weapons?" Artemis asked.

"Weapons? What are you-What have I-Ugh. My head." Guardian said placing a hand to his head. "Take them down hard!" Guardian said having the creatures attack them. Robin acting quickly threw a smoke bomb down and the others quickly escaped to the elevator. They noticed they were going down though.

"Hey why are we going down?" Artemis asked.

"Project Kr and Gb are on level 52 it might be where Ghost sensed that energy he told you about." Robin said.

"We need to call in the league." Aqua lad said.

"Well we're already here." KF said as the door opened and the entire room was organic like.

"Ok ew." Artemis said in disgust.

"Halt!" A Genomorph with two horns on his head said as he used telepathy to throw explosive containers at them forcing them down a hallway. As they ran they saw a door opening that had the sign of project Kr and Gb.

"In there quick!" Robin said as they quickly got in as the door closed and locked the door.

"Uh guys." Artemis said as she pressed button and lights came on and they were shocked by what they saw. There were two pods one who on the front of the first pod had the letters Kr on it and looked like a clone of Superman and the second one had the letters Gb and Artemis saw what she knew was a clone of Sean minus the scars on his face and neck. "So thats what he was sensing his own power in him." Artemis said.

"Robin hack the computer." Aqua lad said.

"Right says weapon code Superboy and Ghost Boy. Forced grown in 16 weeks? From DNA acquired from Superman and Ghost." Robin said. "Solar suit allows SuperBoy to absorb Yellow sun radiation 24/7. Ghost Boy well they don't seem to know all of his abilities but they're certain he has the same power as the Ghost Rider." Robin said.

"They're trying to be prepared for Miraak when he returns again." Artemis said. "Ghost is defiantly not going to like this their basically holding well his own son hostage here." Artemis said.

"Well then lets get them out of there." KF said as Robin opened the Pods. SuperBoy opens his eyes and looks at the four while Ghost Boy groans a little and stands up.

"What the hell?" Ghost boy said in confusion before SuperBoy attacked them. "ENOUGH!" Ghost boy yelled making SuperBoy stop and shakes his head a little.

"Sorry about that these damn things have more control over him then me. Who are you guys?" Ghost Boy asked.

"I'm Artemis this is Robin Kid Flash and Aqua lad." Artemis said.

"Why are you here?" SuperBoy asked.

"We came to investigate the place and found you guys in here." Robin said before the door opened and a man known as Desmond walked in.

"What are you two waiting for subdue them!" Desmond said.

"Yeah no." Ghost boy said dashing over to him and threw him into a few others. "Come on lets get out of here." He said as all of them ran out.

"You'll never leave here alive I'll have you all in pods before morning!" Demond yelled.

"Fuck you!" Ghost boy yelled as they went up the elevator. SuperBoy tried to fly when he jumped high but for some reason who couldn't.

"Superman can fly why cant I fly?" Superboy asked confused.

"We'll figure that out later we need to move like now!" Ghost boy said as he forced a door open and all of them quickly ran out. As they ran the creatures chased them.

'Turn left brothers.' A voice in Ghost Boy and SuperBoy's head said.

"Uh left." Ghost Boy said as they turned left and hit a dead end till Ghost boy spotted a vent and all of them quickly got in.

"How did you know to turn left?" Robin asked.

"I uh don't know something in my head told us to." Ghost boy said as they exited the vents. They were then quickly surrounded by almost all the creatures. The man from before he threw the explosive barrels at them knocked out the four heroes before communicating with the two clones and asked what they wanted and they answered with Freedom. Guardians Genome jumped off and his head cleared just as the others woke up.

"Go I'll deal with Desmond." Guardian said.

"Oh will you now. Project Blockbuster will help me restore order to Cadmus." Desmond said as he drank a vile of blue liquid and his body started to change.

"Aw crap." Ghost boy said as Desmond charged at the two clones and threw them upwards.

"This is not going to end well." Artemis said.

Ghost boy and SuperBoy groaned as they hit the floor on the Cadmus building.

"Ok thats it." Ghost Boy said as his body started to catch on fire as the four young heroes arrived and their surprise the flames were actually blue as Ghost Boy took on the full form of the Ghost Rider and roared at the mutated Desmond.

" **Your going down!** " Ghost boy said as he dashed over to him and held his face. " **Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain!** " Ghost boy said as Desmond started screaming in pain till he stopped moving and for some reason the building collapsed.

The young heroes managed to survive and Ghost boy still in the Ghost Rider form found Desmond unconscious. Just then the Justice league arrived and spotted the blue flaming Ghost Rider.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked Ghost who was in his Rider form and jumped down to Ghost boy who stood his ground. They looked at each other for a second till Ghost turned human again as did Ghost boy.

"Well that explains why I felt a familiar energy here they made a clone of me." Sean said amused with a smile. "So you got a name?" Sean asked.

"Uh no not really." Ghost boy said scratching his head.

"Well how does Turok sound?" Sean asked making the now named Turok chuckle.

"Yeah that works...Dad." Turok said making Sean chuckle and put him in a headlock messing with his hair making most of the league laugh a little. "Now then mind explaining what the hell happened here?" Sean asked the young heroes.

"Looks like your test worked after all." Batman said.

"What test?" KF asked.

"To see if you all could work as a team and apparently you all did so heres whats going to happen." Sean said.

Later

The heroes were inside a mountain of some kind called mount Justice the original HQ of the league.

"This place used to be the original sanctuary of the league I'm calling it into service again since the 6 of you are determined to work together and fight the good fight. You'll do it on league terms." Batman said. "Red tornado and Reznov have volunteered to live here and supervise you Black Canary and Juila are in charge of training. Sean and I will deploy you on missions." Batman said.

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes but covert." Batman said.

"The league will handle the obvious stuff theres a reason we have these big targets on our chest." Flash said.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter since Miraak appeared months ago. Batman and Sean need a team that can operate on the sly." Aqua man said.

"The 7 of you will be that team." Batman said.

"Cool wait 7?" Robin asked confused till Sean pointed behind him.

"This is the Martian manhunters niece miss Martian." Sean said as J'ohn and a girl with green skin red hair with a few freckles walked in.

"Hi." The girl said shyly.

"Liking this gig already." KF said till Sean elbowed him hard. "Welcome aboard I'm kid flash. Thats Aqua lad Robin its cool if you forget their names OW!" KF yelled as Sean hit him upside the head.

"Idiot." Sean said as he smiled at Miss martian who smiled back and her shirt changed to match his jacket even with the spikes.

"I uh like your jacket." Miss Martian said making him chuckle.

"Speaking of Jackets when do I get mine?" Turok asked.

"Soon Turok just need to have it custom made for your abilities." Sean said.

"Oh ok." Turok said.

"Today is the day." Aqua Lad said to Robin who grinned.

 **Authors note: Holy crap this idea literally just came to me in my dreams this morning I'm not kidding. Please do give me good review since it inspires me to do more of this story. See ya. Oh and uh Turok will be paired with Spoiler.**


End file.
